Devil's reason
by Ididwarnyounottotrustme
Summary: Some Satan's thoughts as he is waiting for the Winchesters to come at him, at Detroit.


There was a time when skies were totally blue, without filed grey reeks, but pure white clouds.

There was a time when seas weren't contaminated with oil or garbage. They were clear and full of lives.

There was a time, when only the Law of the Strongest could bring Death to the species living on Earth.

Then, this time stopped.

Humans were borne.

With them came cruelty… Pain... Pollution… War.

And the Earth was now corrupted.

Lucifer half smirked. He was standing right before the window in the ridiculous hostel in which he took place. He could have established himself on the North Pole, Alaska, or Marianne's pit. After all, these places were his element… cold, isolated…

But he wanted to know how it looked like, to live as a Human. Not by interest. Only by curiosity… and because he actually had some time to kill since he freed the fourth Apocalypse's Knight.

And his conclusion was that Humans were pathetic and useless. Their lives meant nothing. Because of their behavior, their flaws, their survival implicated the destruction of God's most beautiful creation: the Earth.

His Father should be grateful for what he intended to do. First, Lucifer incarnated the Evil, which enhanced the strength and forgiveness of God, which enhanced the Faith Humans could have in their Creator. Second, when he would end Humanity, the Angel of Light would bring Peace and Serenity at Earth, by deleting its only vermin.

His vessel's mouth smiled with bitterness. The Second Archangel knew that he was right, since the very beginning. He knew that the rightful thing to do was not to kneel before Humans, but to destroy them. The Devil always considered these hairless apes as God's single and worst mistake. Unfortunately, he was the only one to think so.

The bitterness of Nick's expression grew up.

Lucifer was sure that, if he exterminated Humans, his Brothers and Sisters could recover their supremacy, and they would be at home again. And … their Father would come back…

How could they be against that ? How could they fight against him, instead _with_ him, when his only purpose is to be all reunite and to be a family again ?

The fought of his siblings gave him more pain… His sole ally, in the crusade he led, was his own creation: demons. What a solace…

Why… ?

Because most of his family didn't agree with him… They are either on Human's camp, either on _"I am following Daddy's orders 'til the end" _'s camp…

Like Castiel. He chose the Winchesters. Like Michael, the perfect little soldier… Like Gabriel, who chose Humans.

For a moment, Lucifer remembered the look of his little brother's face, as the blade penetrated his heart. Like if he didn't expect that. Like if he couldn't even imagine that "Lucy" would really kill him…

But… he did.

And now, the only help he was going to have is the one demons offered to him. Anyway, at the end, these atrocities would be dead, too.

Lucifer stared at the two bloody monks serving him as guards, behind him. They were useless, he could defend himself alone very well, despite the fact he didn't need to. It was just formality. The Father of Demons would have enjoyed spilling their friggin' smoke right in the deepest place of Hell. But… killing his own children wouldn't be such a great publicity. So… he pretended to be kind, right to them and full of good feelings. If they were stupid enough to believe it, they would clearly deserve the fate their father planned for them.

Perhaps he could have been more ruthless towards demons if his best followers were still there. But the Winchesters killed his best little toys… Azazel, Alastair, Lillith. And his Knights, the Knights of Hell, had been extinguished for decades by Caïn.

He was all alone, leading an army of dumbasses.

Not a lot of angels at his side. No clever demons. No… Father.

Lucifer stopped looking at his two guards and concentrated his focus at the window, on which a fine pellicle of ice began to appear.

…Winchesters…

He was waiting for them. He knew they would come. _He_ would come. Sam would say him _yes_. The second brother would become his vessel at this measly hostel in this wretched state…

The young man would think that he could actually beat him inside his own head. He would think that he could take control. That he could be better than _him_, Lucifer.

When the Devil would settle down his body, there would be nothing left of Sam. Only pieces. He would kill Dean while Sam would be watching. He would end Humanity when Sam would be still mindful. And then… The Archangel would make him disappear, turning Sam's soul into nothing else than broken and tortured pieces, not enough alive to have hope, but not enough dead to rest in Peace.

After what, when Earth would be cleaned from these speaking monkeys, he would destroy demons, monsters and other insignificant and monstrous beings.

Then he would prove his point. He'd reconcile his Brothers and Sisters, so he could end Angel's wars. A new era could begin, like the golden age Angels had known a few millenniums ago.

And maybe, maybe, His Father would come back. So, He, Lucifer, The Light's bringer, could forgive him.

And… they could start loving each other again.


End file.
